


Arrrrgh Smokey

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gay Sex, Krust Krab, M/M, Man Juice, Smoke in ass, T'Pringle, black holes, hehe, smoke, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the crackiest thing I have ever written. Ye be warned, yo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrrrgh Smokey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastel_poisons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel_poisons/gifts).



Our Spirk boys were taking a break at the Krusty Krab. Nobody has taken a break at the Krusty Krab since...you know. Needless to say the gay sex was a raging.

“Harder, Jim!”

“I'm giving her all she's- wait a minute that isn't my character!”

Pumping and pumping along they were and boy was it getting loud.

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY T'PRINGLE I'M FINISHING!!!!”

“I can hear that loud and clear, Spock!”

Vulcan man juice shot across the room and broke a window. 

“Great, how are you going to explain that to Starfleet?”

“I would imagine I would do it quite logically.”

“Oh boohoo whatever, ho.”

“Captain, grab that joint over there and blow the smoke into my asshole.”

“Sure thing, matey.”

Spock bent over a table and bit down on a hamburger.

“READY CAPTAIN.”

“Here it comes COWABUNGHOLE!!!!!!!”

Kirk inhaled as much smoke as he could. Then, he put his lips right up to the crusty hole and blew as hard as he could. When all of the smoke was out of his lungs and inside the Vulcan, he stepped away to admire his work. The smoke was reacting with Spock's Vulcan innards and it caused him to explode into a huge black hole that swallowed up the entire galaxy.


End file.
